The present invention relates to an intermediate depositing station between machining stages of a press, press line, a hybrid press system and other similar metal forming machines, and more specifically, to an intermediate depositing station having templates for supporting sheet metal parts from below which, by means of adjusting and movement deflecting devices, can be adjusted in their height, distance, and oblique position to another sheet metal part.
Intermediate depositing stations are arranged in the no-load stages of presses in order to bridge the distance between the machining stages. A transfer press having no-load stages in the frame areas is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,808. Furthermore, an intermediate depositing station is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,825 where the bearing surface, which may also be formed by templates, is adjustable in its height. Likewise, the size of the bearing surface and the distance of the templates with respect to one another may be adjusted by means of a motor.
In contrast, it is an object of the invention to position the sheet-metal part which, in each case, is inserted into the intermediate depositing station, with respect to the subsequent machining stage and to compensate swivelling errors caused by swivelling movements that may be required.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides an intermediate depositing station between machining stages of a metal forming machine, comprising templates for supporting a sheet metal part from below which are adjustable in height, distance and oblique position relative to another sheet metal part. The intermediate depositing station has a mounting plate that is displaceable in a first horizontal direction with respect to a foundation. A first adjusting device is coupled to the mounting plate and is operable to displace the mounting plate horizontally. A carriage plate is coupled to the mounting plate and is displaceable in a second horizontal direction that is transverse to the first horizontal direction. A second adjusting device is coupled to the carriage plate and is operable to displace the carriage plate horizontally. A console is coupled vertically on the carriage plate. A third adjusting device is coupled to the console and is operable to lift and lower the console. The intermediate depositing station has a pivot bearing on the console, and a fifth adjusting device pivoted in the pivot bearing and having an output. A bracket is coupled to the fifth adjusting device. A fourth adjusting device is coupled to the fifth adjusting device via the bracket and is operable to pivot the fifth adjusting device. Supporting brackets couple the fifth adjusting device output to the templates, the fifth adjusting device being rotationally drivable in forward and reverse directions.
An advantage of an intermediate depositing station constructed in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention is that it can be adjusted automatically to different tool sets. With the setting-up for a new sheet metal part, the values which were determined during the first setup and were stored electronically are reset.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.